Beowulf's loss
by Framework
Summary: Please ignore this story. My literature teacher made me do it for a grade.


Beowulf's Loss

Beowulf. The man of legend. Killer of Grendel and his Mother and many more dangerous beasts. He was known throughout the north, feared by many, hated by few, and respected by all. Beowulf knew no defeat, has never faced an enemy who he could not overpower, none who he couldn't outsmart. But that was about to end.

Beowulf sat upon his throne, given to him by his people after the deaths of his Uncle and Cousin 15 years prior, waiting for something, anything. He has had few interesting encounters since he became King of the Geats and frankly, he was bored. But he was King, so he had to sit and wait. And wait. And wait even more. Fortunately for him, his boredom was broken when Wiglaf, his chosen successor should he die without an heir, came running into the throne room shouting about a lone Nord and a sword.

"Wiglaf! Calm down boy and tell what it is!" Beowulf shouted.

"My King! I have news! There is a Nord in the market proper asking for you." Wiglaf quickly stated.

"Well, why didn't you send him up here?" He asked.

"I would have, but he refused to leave his weapon with the guards, saying only the worthy could carry the blade" Wiglaf replied.

At this point Beowulf was intrigued by the development. Nords rarely come to his land, and when they do they are usually small raiding parties that seek to pillage his land. And there was on his doorstep waiting for him to come outside and meet him.

"Wiglaf." Beowulf said.

"Yes, my King?"

"Get me my weapons and armour, if this Nord wishes to meet me with his, I will meet him with mine." Beowulf declared.

Beowulf then proceeded to his armoury with Wiglaf to prepare to meet the Nord. He had Wiglaf collect his most beautiful of amours, hand crafted golden plate armour built by a blacksmith whom he had saved from a vile beast years before, a helm built to likeness of a bear with eyes of sapphires, and an intricately designed sword of the name Köttyxa, gifted to him by Hrothgar when he became King. And under all this he wore his lucky mail, the mail he wore when he fought Grendal and his Mother. He would never go into battle without it, for it has saved his life many a time.

Once Beowulf was ready, he and wiglaf proceeded outside, past the courtyard and into the market. From there he navigeted the people, all surprised to see their King prepared for battle and wandering the market. And he finally saw the Nord and was surprised by his appearance. The Nord was a small man, couldn't have been tall than 4 aln tall, and was as thin as a homeless man starved. He had fair hair, but no beard, strange for a Nord, and pale skin. He wore thin leathers and furs, barely enough protection for the weather of the north and even less protection from an enemy's blade. And sat on his back was a massive sword, the blade was as long as the man himself, carved with many Nordic runes and carvings.

"I take it you are the King of Geats, Beowulf the Mighty." He said, his voice as light as one would expect for his stature.

"Yes, and who might you be? I'd know the name of the man who knows man." Beowulf replied.

"I am Amâlik the Small, weilder of the blade Gått i stykker, and I have come to challenge you."

"Oh? And why should I accept this challenge" Beowulf asked, intrigued by the small Nord man.

"If you win, I will give my blade. But know this it can only be wielded by those who have known great loss, it has its name for a reason."

Beowulf, his pride not allowing him to say no to a battle, "Very well, I accept your challenge."

As Beowulf prepared himself for battle, Amâlik spoke,"But not now, for your armour is not worthy to fight in, nor is your blade sharp enough for mine. Meet me outside the city on the tree line, and there we will fight."

The Nord turned and left the market, leaving Beowulf and Wiglaf to discuss amoungst themselves. Beowulf decided to summon his men to brief them on the situation. They decided that 14 of his best Geats will stand watch incase this was a trap, while Beowulf fought Amâlik. He and his men then went to prepare for the potential war on their hands.

Beowulf awoke ready for battle. Instead of his golden armour, meant for looks, he asked his Geats to borrow some of theirs'. As he put on the plain steel armour he remembered his days as a simple warrior, hunting for glory and praise. Soon he exited his room and came face to face with his Geats.

"Men, because men we are, we are gathered here today to prepare and ready ourselves for whatever may come of today's events. Wether it is a spar between two warriors or a war between people, we will stand no matter what. Let us meet Amâlik near the forest!" Beowulf spoke.

The great Geats proceeded through the city and out the gates to the forest edge, where they could see Amâlik waiting for Beowulf. He stood by the trees, Gått i stykker standing out of the ground looking like a cross waiting to be used for crucifixion. The Geats could not see past the tree line, but could not feel any threat from its underbrush and were relieved when no Nordic raiders broke from the forest.

"I see you have come Beowulf, I am glad you did not decide to be a coward." Amâlik spoke.

"Well, I am no coward Amâlik, but I hope you are not one yourself and have raiders hidden within the trees." Beowulf taunted.

"Do not worry, I am a man of honor, unlike my brethren."

"Well, shall we begin?"

Amâlik gave no answer as he lifted the large sword from the ground in a single hand, surprising Beowulf and his Geats and giving Amâlik and opening. Beowulf barely had enough time to block the sword, its weight nearly bringing him to a knee. How such small man could weild such a heavy blade single handed, Beowulf could not know. He tried to counter the man, but Amâlik spun himself around faster than Beowulf coulf swing, blocking his strike with ease. Beowulf moved as fast as he could, faster than when he fought the sea beasts of the North sea. Swung with more power than when he fought Grendal. But it was all for not, as Amâlik swung even faster, hit even harder. In the end, Beowulf, undeafed before now, lost.

"You were strong Beowulf, but not strong enough." Amâlik, the victor, said to him.

"Yes, you are stronger, and I ask, what will you do now? Kill me?" Beowulf asked.

"I will let you live with this lesson, remember it everytime you grow too big for your mail, remember you are just a man like everyone else." Amâlik said, sheathing Gått i stykker.

From there Amâlik left the Geats and was never seen by them again. Beowulf, now taught the lesson of humility, continued to rule his people. However he would soon forget this lesson when face to face with his finale battle, attempting face a dragon by himself, only to remember it as he breathed his last breath. This the story of Beowulf's first loss.

FIN


End file.
